Trials - Guide
First Version of Trials - Guide What are Trials? Daily Material-Challenge, one free Reset a Day. Main info -> Trials The Trials & Realms Guide Thanks to Autor "naomto" -> HERE The Trials Guide This Guide is from Players for Players, You have some more to for this Guide? Post a Comment. 'Genin Trial' Temari: Must use "Defend" skill from S. Scroll. Yamato: Burst Jutsu + fortify all your teams defence to survive at least 1 round of his attack. Suggested BP Normal: 15,300 Suggested BP Hard: 28,700 'Akatsuki Trial' Fight 14/22: This is the one where the enemy assaulters hit for like 10K every time you first encounter them. First of all, it's impossible to prevent the enemy support from giving the damage buff to his assaulters because his speed is so high (I assume higher than 8,000), so if they get to use their damage all skill your whole team would be probably dead. The easiest way I think would be to stun the assaulters (or at least one if you can survive 1 attack, and also make sure your vanguard can survive at least the first turn without dying), since you probably can't kill them in 2 turns. I would use the Aid skill here (so your assaulter can survive their attack) or the anti-heal skill to kill the vanguard asap to get to the assaulters. Fight 16/22: Here the problem is the vangaurd, with his high speed, high damage, high block and attack all skill (with the supports doing some more damage). If you still use Neji he would prove quite useful here I reckon, because many times my team died just from getting blocked so much . You could try here 2 things - stun the vanguard and stall till his block buff goes away while you hit the rest of his team, or use anti-heal/Burst to kill him faster (while you kill/stun the assaulter and supports). S. Attack jades really really help here, and of ocurse increasing defense to take less damage from the vanguard's skill and block. Fight 18/22: Similar to fight 16, but here the vanguard has lower speed, so you can stun him before he uses his skill and then it's easier to kill him (you probably will do more damage by preventing him from blocking than reducing the heal he gets, unless you can kill him before he gets healed). Or if you can, kill the assaulters quickly so your Karin/Temrai can stun the vanguard. This fight will be very hard without being able to stun the assaulters or killing the vanguard (and then them) quickly, because they recharge their fury every turn (like Sasuke). Fight 19/22: This is exactly like fight 18, the only difference is that the support heals everyone and not only the vanguard. There is a bug here that the heal numbers don't show, but it still heals (that's how you sometimes have "invisible" enemies taking damage, since they get healed but their HP graphic doesn't update). Still, I think the heal is weaker than fight 18, so it's easier to kill the vanguard but harder to kill the assaulters. I think these are the fights people have trouble with. If anyone has a problem with any other fights, try to ask here. Deidara/Kakuzu: Just use Burst Jutsu because I think Deidara only hits your vanguard, and Kakuzu doesn't stun (but he can 1-shot your supports/assaulters with his skill so make sure you fortify you defense items), so try to use stunners for him. Itachi: If you have stunners and can keep him stunned use Burst Jutsu, otherwise you can use Defend because he also has a chance to stun. Sasori: Very hard fight, he has high dodge so it's hard to stun him (because your support can miss and not get fury), but if you see you can stun him from time to time use Great Fireball (the first skill you probably never use, not sure how it's called in Ninjutsu/Taijutsu), it gives 100% hit so atleast your main can hurt him. If you have a good hit bonus or have no stunners you should use Defend because he has a high chance of stunning. He has low Defence already so no real reason to even consider Burst Jutsu. Suggested BP Normal: 60,000 Suggested BP Hard: 93,720 'Kage Trial' I finished hard at level 73 with Karin/Darui/Sasuke/Hinata. Didn't have too much trouble before 16/22 if I could get a good stun with Karin, if someone needs help with any of the earlier fights please post about it. There's a Youtube video called "HD Ultimate Ninja trial lv.70 || By anime ninja Thailand", I can't link it but you can look it up to see someone complete it at level 70. Fight 16/22: '''Somewhat similiar to Akatsuki 16/22, except here the supports are a lot faster and do much more damage. Thhe main 2 approaches here I think would be either to stun assaulter and supports like before, or kill the supports with Kakashi/Danzo/Orochimaru (probably at least 2 of them needed). I used Shizune here instead of Sasuke, and had to make sure my main, Karin and Shizune all had speed of 8,450+ which is the enemy support's speed. Without attacking before the enemy support and stunning them with Shizune, this was impossible for me (since I didn't have Kakashi+Danzo to kill them). Other than this, it's pretty much the same as in the Akatsuki trial. The rest of the fights 17-19 were also pretty much the same as in Akatsuki trials, except that now you have more options for the ninja you can have on your team. '''Tsuchikage/Hokage(X2)/Raikage: I found the level 70 bosses much easier than the level 70, especially when you compare them to Sasori, they're basically the same as the Akatsuki bosses, except that all of them have an "attack all" skill and they all have high dodge, (and I had Darui so that wasn't a problem), although not as high as Sasori's I think, and the only one of them that can stun is the Hokage if I'm not mistaken and he only stuns vanguard. (and also I think it's bugged since he also increses your own vanguard's defence for some reason). So pretty easy all in all, especially if you have a stunner or two. Suggested BP Normal: 151,200 Suggested BP Hard: 176,400 'Warlord Trial' Finished hard at lvl 82. Tsunade: Use Aid or a good Stunner to Protect your Assaulter. Hashirama: Only Chance - Burst - and stun in the first place / for beginners - stun twice or it's impossible. (before lvl 85+ ..many trys to beat) Minato/Tobirama: Not that hard like Hashirama. Both halfway easy to stun and with a good Damage - you can kill them fast. For both can help Aid, my favorit is Burst or fire shuriken (secound defence reduce skill) to kill them fast. Suggested BP Normal: 221,520 Suggested BP Hard: 262,800 'God's Trial' I had 280k BP, when I did Trial for the first time. Used Team': 'Sakura, Deidara, main, Kakashi (not upgraded) and Might Guy The normal mobs at the beginning are easy. But I do suggest having a healer or at least a good assulter team and/or vanguard. Tobi: should be easy if you have a stunner (mine is Deidara and he stunned him quite nicely ;)) Used Skill: Wolves. The next few mobs are different in the fact that they have more HP and possibly a lvl or two higher, should be no problem. Heaven (Pain): just like Tobi, he attacks all and deals physical damage. He has quite the bit HP, gets 40 rage/fury after one hit and it might be best to stun him. His skill (Planetery Devastation) doesn't cause a lot of dmg but better not get hit a lot of times by it if you dont have good defence. Used Skill: Wolves (15/22) is easy and doesn't have all that much HP as I see it. They do "Extra Hit" rounds so you'd need good defence on your Vanguard (and all other ninja too of course). Skill Used for these mobs: Amaterasu (Wolves or Whirlpool will work just the same). "Amaterasu" hit rate 220%, lowers vanguard/assulter/support (depends on who is left) defence. 18/22 mob = same as before but Support heals their Vanguard (so good assulters are a must). Possible stun of your assulter/s too. Konan: Attack All Enemies, deals physical damage. About 776k HP. Should be fine if you stun her and have a lot of good assulters. She can dodge your attacks too if you don't have good jades and what not (like me XD) but it's basically "run for time" situation before she hits you with your special. Used Skill: Amaterasu. Outer Path (Nagato): Attack All Enemies, deals physical Damage. About 933k HP. Starts out with 50 rage/fury (as he had it but didn't attack me yet). Can dodge too so I recommend a good stunner like Deidara or whoever you want. A race against time too because of the HP and the stun only lasting for 3 rounds. Normal attack on vanguard is bearable if you have high defence on Vanguard. His skill (Universal Pull) does about the same damage as Pain's. Used Skill: Amaterasu. Suggested BP Normal: 356,880 Suggested BP Hard: 557,280 'Samsara Trial' Finished Trial in Hard first with ~510-520k bp. Kisame: He got no Buff, with a good vanguard or a fast killer Team - very easy. Konan: Her Heal is enormous, use Heal Reduce Skill (like poison) or she can stand like forever. Itachi: His Skill can Stun the whole Team, Use Defend or a Debuff Team Ninja for him. Itachi S: Very Strong, Can Stun Vanguard, Massive Damage in a Short Time is the Key. Suggested BP Normal: 490,680 Suggested BP Hard: 726,120 'Mentor's Trial' --'Coming soon'-- Sarutobi Asuma: - Yuuhi Kurenai: - Mitarachi Anko: - Maito Gai: - __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Trials Category:Guides